Fifty Shades of love fr
by Animimmie
Summary: Et si tout arrivait un peu plus vite... n'hésitais pas a me laisser votre opinion merci
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cinquante nuances de tristesse que débordent de ses yeux gris sans vie… il vient de perdre la seule femme qui a su lui montrer un autre chemin…

Quel est ce sentiment qui transperce son cœur et le réduit a néant ? De la gorge de Christian un cri de désespoir coupe le silence de la nuit dans le grand salon de l'appartement de Seatle. Les lumières de la ville perdent leur splendeur ses derniers 4 jours, comme si elles pleuraient la disparition inexpliquée d'Anastasia.

\- Christian, je croyais qu'Ana étais suivie par un de tes gardes du corps ses derniers jours… - Kate lance un regard d'interrogation à Christian.

\- C'est vrai, Anastasia étais protégée par un de mes gardes du corps e je comprends toujours pas comment elle a arrivée à échapper à cette garde rapprochée. Sawyer… - Les mots de Christian se fanent dans un murmure inaudible.

\- Mon pauvre fils, la police et Taylor sont à sa recherche est fait tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour la retrouver. – Grace, assise tout prêt de son fils, essaye à tout prix de calmer son désespoir et sa tristesse.

L'attente d'informations est si longue, une semaine c'est écouler, un mois, 4 mois et toujours rien, aucune piste pour retrouver Anastasia. Christian se noie de plus en plus dans l'alcool arrivant tous les jours soule à la maison sans aucune force pour continuer avec sa vie. Comment est qu'elle a pu lui faire sa après toutes les promesses qu'ils se sont faites, comment ?

8 mois se sont passés et les souvenirs d'Anastasia avec ses yeux bleu profond se perdent dans les profondeurs de la mémoire fatiguée par l'alcool de Christian.

\- Monsieur Grey, Monsieur Grey… - Gail essaye de réveiller Christian d'une de ses ivresses – Monsieur Grey vous avez quelqu'un qui vous attend…

\- Gail je ne veux voir personne, dites-lui de revenir plus tard. – Avec sa voie cassante et froide, il essaye d'éloigner Mme Jones pour continuer son rêve incompréhensible.

\- Monsieur Grey, je ne vais pas mettre à la porte un bébé ! – Avec un ton strident Gail a réussi à lever Grey du canapé où il a dormi toute la nuit, comme toutes les autres.

\- Un bébé ?

Grey avance délicatement vers le petit panier de piquenique posé à l'entrée du salon et ses yeux rencontrent un regard chaleureux et si familier qui l'accueille avec un sourire contagieux.

\- Anastasiaaaaaa…

\- - Non Monsieur, c'est juste un bébé qui doit être vu par un spécialiste en toute vitesse puisqu'il doit avoir quelques jours seulement. – La voie de Mme Jones est délicate et extrêmement prudente.

\- Taylor, téléphonez tout de suite à ma chère mère et dite lui dit venir au plus vite c'est d'une extrême urgence.

En moins d'une demi-heure Grace se trouve à l'entrée de l'appartement de l'Escala et quand son regard se posa sur son fils elle comprit la gravité de la situation.

\- - Mia, appelle ton père et dit lui de venir nous joindre. – Mme Grey avance et s'arrête un peu incertaine devant l'entrée du salon pour suivre le regard de son fils jusqu'à cette petite enfant de juste quelques jours.

Suivant son instinct, Grace prend délicatement l'enfant et examine son état. Au même instant une lettre tombe précipitamment sur le carrelage blanc du salon. Christian prend lentement la lettre et ses yeux se posent sur une calligraphie simple et familière que seulement Elle pouvait écrire :

 _Christian,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer toute cette situation, ça fait 8 mois que je te vois pas et j'ais étais surprise de voir tous les jours mon ventre s'arrondir sentant des coups de pieds bien vifs de ce beau bébé._

 _La tristesse est ma seule compagnie maintenant puisque j'ai dû me séparer de notre petite fille._

 _Je la rends à son père parce que je sais que tu lui manqueras de rien et que tu seras un papa merveilleux, prend soin de notre petite fille et soit heureux._

 _Dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour,_

 _Ton Ana_

Elle était vivante, elle était vivante et la laisser pendant 8 mois et maintenant elle lui rend le fruit de leur amour.

\- Mère, Anastasia est vivante…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, je m'excuse d'avance pour la taille assez petite de mes chapitres. Je voulais remercier également les deux reviews que j'ai reçu et pour leur répondre je ne suis pas française mais portugaise, je suis seulement en France depuis 3 ans donc c'est pour sa que j'ai un peu de fautes dans mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à me corriger ou as me donner des conseils et j'espère avoir encore vos opinions. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

POV Anastasia

8 Mois derrière…

Que se passe-t-il avec moi, depuis deux semaines que je me réveille tous les jours malade et je n'arrive même pas à prendre le petit déjeuner. Depuis que j'ai monté dans l'avion avec Jack pour aller à New York, sachant que Christian allais faire de tout pour m'empêcher, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de personne. Le voyage arriva à sa fin e finalement je pourrais revenir à Seattle pour que Christian m'enferme à sept clés dans la chambre rouge de la douleur.

Juste de penser à cette chambre tellement familière et tellement fascinante, je sens une chaleur bien connue parcourir tout mon corps jusque-là… Christian doit être bien énervé et en colère, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que c'était une excellente opportunité pour ma carrière professionnelle.

Dangereusement, Jack traverse le restaurant de l'hôtel où on est installés avec un regard de prédateur. Jack, depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler pour SIP, c'est montre bosseur et généreux, mais aussi un peu fougueux. Christian m'as demandé de faire attention avec lui, mais durant tout le long du voyage il ne m'as jamais manque de respect.

\- Anastasia, tu es fantastique se soir ! C'est pour fêter la dernière nuit à New York ? – Ses yeux parcourent tout mon corps s'attardant sur les courbes de mes seins. A cet instant je me suis senti comme de la viande pour des animaux sauvages. Son regard se prédateur qui veut à tout prix passer ses griffes sur sa victime m'as coupé le souffle et ma conscience à couru se cacher derrière le grand fauteuil en cuir rouge.

\- Ohhh Jack ça n'est rien de spécial, tu m'as déjà vu une dizaine de fois avec cette robe. – J'avais habillé ma robe noire très simple et discrète que j'utilisais pour le boulot.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est spécial parce qu'on n'est pas dans un cadre professionnel. Tu prends quelque chose ? Garçom, je voudrais un whisky et la demoiselle voudrait…

\- Je vais prendre un cosmopolitan merci. – Le regard de l'employé c'est posé à la fois sur moi et sur Jack.

Pendant tout le diner j'ai dû prendre quelques cosmopolitan et quand je me suis lever une sensation de vertige m'as atteint que j'ai failli tomber en plein restaurant. Jack c'est lever d'un bon avec un sourire effrayant pour m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre. On était as moitié chemin quand quelque chose m'as frappé la tête et j'ai perdu conscience.

Quand je me suis réveillé, tout était noir. Mes yeux s'habituaient à la noirceur de la chambre et une silhouette appuyé contre la porte à pris toute mon attention. Son regard été féroce et dangereux et un signal d'alerte c'est déclencher dans ma tête ce qui as réveillé tous mes instincts et quand finalement j'ai essayé de me lever j'ai conclu que j'étais attacher par les mains et les jambes.

Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, aucune possibilité de me lever…

\- Anastasia, Anastasia, pourquoi est que tu me provoque, depuis que tu es rentré dans la salle de réunion pour ton entretien de travail tu me séduis avec ce corps et ce regard. Quesque ton Petit copain va penser de toi quand il apprendra que tu me séduis ?

\- Jack, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es juste mon patron, je ne veux rien de toi à niveau personnel. Pourquoi est que je suis attaché, je suis où ?

\- Ta gueule pétasse, pourquoi crois-tu que t'est enfermé dans ma cave ? C'est ta faute, uniquement ta faute, tu m'as poussé à bout avec cette attitude de sainte ni touche. Maintenant je vais terminer ce que tu as commencé, mais avant je vais faire souffrir Grey…

\- Jack j'ai rien fait de tout ça, tu as mal compris. – J'étais désespéré, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça était vrai. Il était complètement fou de rage. Une grosse claque m'as sortie de mes pensées et un cri c'est échapper de ma gorge.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant il faut que tu t'habitue parce que tu vas rester ici pendant quelques temps. – Apres sa tirade, Jack à monter l'escalier en me laissant toute seule dans ce trou.

Les larmes me coulaient comme un fleuve dans ma figure, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passais, je n'avais rien fait pour que Jack pense qu'il m'intéressait. Le visage de Christian m'ais venu à l'esprit, il m'avait prévenu, il m'avait dit de ne pas partir, pour ne pas faire confiance à Jack et moi j'ai rien écouté. Maintenant je suis fermé dans la cave d'un malade sans pouvoir rien faire.


End file.
